


Oblivious parents

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Zutara Month [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Drabble, F/M, Zutara Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Katara and Zuko take care of a baby
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang (Avatar) & Original Character(s)
Series: Zutara Month [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623841
Comments: 9
Kudos: 191
Collections: Zutara Month 2020, zutara (ATLA)





	Oblivious parents

**Author's Note:**

> For the Zutara month 2020 day two: Momtara & Dadko
> 
> Warnings: Toph being Toph and joking about her sight.

The baby is more of a toddler really, he’s maybe one and a half, o two at best, he’s a tiny little boy with the cutest and brightest smile they’ve ever seen in anyone since they saw Aang smile for the first time, all shiny eyes and white teeth.

They find him on the ruins of an earth village that was burned to the ground by Fire Nation’s soldiers. Toph was the one to find him, after following her feet towards the feeling of something small sobbing and wriggling.

She doesn’t keep the baby for a very long time because Katara takes the boy from her arms just as soon as she sees them.

“Poor boy,” Coos the waterbender holding the toddler close to her chest, seeing her friends gathering around her and the baby with helpless look in her eyes. “Did you find any other survivors?” She asks Zuko directly.

“No,” laments the prince, approaching Katara and caressing the baby boy’s tin black hair, “Toph was lucky to find him.”

“Does he have a name?” Asks Aang, distancing himself from the pair and the baby, wary of the boy’s fragility, and just a bit uncomfortable with the secure looks that both, Zuko and Katara shared without even noticing.

“Umasa” Declares Katara, kissing the boy’s head.

“You’re already naming him!?” Exclaims Sokka, warily watching his sister as she attaches herself to the boy. Just like with Aang, he thinks with preoccupation. “What are we even going to do with a baby?” He asks, trying to be the voice of reason for their group. “Do you even realise we are in the middle of a war?”

“First we have to clean him.” States Zuko, cleaning the ashes marring Umasa’s face with a finger “then we have to find something to feed him.” He sighs. “We are aware that we can’t keep him,” murmurs the firebender regaling Katara with a somber look, holding her and the baby close by resting his open palm in her lower back. “But we have to take care of him until we can ensure him a safe house.” 

There’s guilt in his expression, and the whole group can tell he feels the weight of the boy’s fate over his shoulder’s as he feels the weight of every horrible action his nation commits in the name of his father.

“We’ll take care of him.” Katara reassures him, snuggling the baby in between them, both of them blind to their friends as they bask in the glow of their feelings.

“They look like a pair of new parents.” Realises Aang in wonder.

“It’s disgusting,” agrees Sokka, suddenly very aware that his sister is too busy snuggling up to the disgraced prince of the Fire Nation to hear them talk about them.

“Yeah…” Moans Toph, looking a lot like a child embarrassed by the presence of her overly loving parents “I’m just glad I don’t have to see them.”

As Zuko not to subtly lowers his face and sniffs Katara’s hair, resting his cheek on the top of her head with a contented sigh, Sokka can’t help but agree.

* * *

At night, they find cover a few meters away from the village. They sleep under tick trees by a fire Zuko ignited himself before falling asleep alongside Katara and baby Umasa over Appa’s tail. They sleep a few centimeters away from each other but they wake up close to each other, holding their hands over the baby’s chest.

Zuko is the first to wake up, graced by the sight of his friend’s peaceful sleeping face and the baby’s tiny head in between them. 

He feels soft in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time, comfortable and safe, surrounded by friends he considers family and sharing his responsibilities with a girl he considers his equal in every way. But as soon as he feels this, he also feels the deep dread of guilt with the knowledge that he’s enjoying the result of his nation’s destruction.

With determination, he cradles both Katara and the baby close to his chest, and promises himself to end this war, to protect his family, the one he’s created by himself.

To fight for peace and the lives of the new generations.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and Reviews are always welcome 💕


End file.
